Sirius Black
by Shandeemilla
Summary: The life of Sirius Black from the point where he is thrown into Azkaban...Please read and REVIEW! I'm not very good at summaries!


Sirius Black  
  
Chapter 1 – Azkaban  
  
A 24-year-old Sirius Black paced the dark murky Azkaban jail cell. There was only a single tiny window that portrayed freedom. But even that, was fixed with tight bars to make sure that prisoners couldn't escape. If he just had his wand with him, then he could have attempted to escape. He just felt so miserable and depressed in this prison cell. The Dementors really did suck all the happiness out of you when you were imprisoned in Azkaban.  
  
Sirius gripped the bars on the gate of his cell in frustration and leaned against it. A layer of perspiration was matting itself against his forehead. Why had this all happened to him? Why? Is this what fate had in store for him? A miserable life in a murky, gloomy, lifeless jail cell? Oh it was all that idiot's fault! They should have never trusted Wortmail! Sirius always knew Peter Pettigrew was up to no good! But, oh James, poor James.....and Lily. They trusted that scoundrel, and now....look what they've gotten themselves into. Poor baby Harry, left as an orphan.  
  
Sirius promised himself that when he got out of this prison, he would hunt that rascal down and make sure that he suffers beyond all pain, for killing James, one of his best friends! Not to mention Lily who had also been a close friend to him.  
  
It's not fair! Why was he, Sirius put in Azkaban? For a crime he did not commit? Why? It was truly inequitable! He hadn't killed all those muggles on that street! It had been Wortmail who'd done that! And now, that idiot was free while Sirius was stuck in prison!  
  
Suddenly, Sirius heard footsteps and quickly retreated to his bed and sat down. Holding his head in his hands miserably.  
  
"Sirius, oh Sirius," a female voice called out. Sirius knew that voice anywhere. It was the voice of his wife, his beloved, his soul mate, the one who understood him and loved him equally just as he loved her, it was Amelia.  
  
"Amelia" Sirius cried out and ran to her and kissed her, through the quite wide spaces between the jail bars. Amelia wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck. A tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry baby," Sirius murmured, forcing the lump in his throat to go back down. "I will get out of here, because I did not commit this crime!" Sirius paused and took a deep breath, "You believe me right, Amelia?"  
  
"Of course I do, Sirius, I know you! You would never do such a thing! I know my Sirius, the one man I love in all the world, my husband...he would never kill a street full of muggles or betray James and Lily!" she said softly, a few more tears trickling down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, Amelia, I'm sorry," Sirius moaned, "I didn't mean to get myself put in prison, to ruin any chance of us having a baby, raising a family." When he said the word baby, Sirius's wife let out a sob and the tears were now relentless. "Amelia, what's wrong? I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean for you to be upset..."  
  
"No, Sirius, I need to tell you something," Amelia stated wiping the tears off of her face. When she said those words, Sirius felt a deep sense of foreboding of what she was going to say. Was she going to divorce him? Did she want to marry someone else? Someone else who could be there for her when times got rough. Why would she want to be tied up to a husband that was imprisoned in Azkaban?  
  
"I'm pregnant," Amelia whispered.  
  
Sirius was shocked beyond belief. Had his wife just told him that she was pregnant? She was going to have a baby? Sirius would have a son or daughter. Was it his? Of course it was, Sirius mentally slapped himself for thinking like that, Amelia would never cheat on him, he'd been with her long enough to know that. "Oh man," Sirius remarked. The tears he had been trying so hard to hold back, came pouring out and Sirius whispered, "That's great honey, we're going to have a baby." Sirius tried to smile but in all his frustration, he gritted his teeth and hit the jail bars. "We're going to have a baby, and I'm not going to be there to hold your hand through the birth, to tell you that everything will be all right and to see my child, our child."  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius....I was meaning to tell you before, but I wanted to be sure," she murmured and kissed Sirius's forehead.  
  
"Don't be sorry baby, this is the greatest thing that ever happened to me...that is apart from meeting you," Sirius whispered. "I love you," Sirius said and kissed Amelia. It meant so much to Amelia to hear Sirius say that. She was going to miss him so much...hell, she already missed him more than she could imagine.  
  
Sirius bent down and kissed Amelia's stomach over the light red flower- printed cotton dress she was wearing and whispered, "I love you too baby, hang in there, and I promise I'll come back to see you and your mummy." Sirius stroked Amelia's stomach with his fingers lightly and whispered, "I'm sorry that I won't be there to see you come into this world, I'm so sorry," Sirius moaned as the tears fell down his face.  
  
Amelia wiped away her tears, and Sirius's. Suddenly, they heard footsteps in the distance and Amelia whispered, "I love you baby, and when you come back to me, you'll have a baby boy or a baby girl, to mark my everlasting love for you." She kissed him.  
  
"I love you," Sirius murmured softly, "and I promise you I will get out of this place and come back to you Amelia..."  
  
As Amelia started walking away, Sirius grabbed her hand and when she turned back to him, he spoke, "If anything should happen to me, and I do not come back to you, always remember that I love you Amelia, and our child, and I'll always be watching over....both of you."  
  
"Sirius! Don't say that! You will come back to me! Nothing will happen to you!" Amelia said gripping Sirius's hand and trying to reassure herself about this, "Don't get yourself down baby." Then his wife murmured, "You will come back to me Sirius, because that's the only thought that keeps me going and don't you dare take that away Sirius!" With that said, Amelia walked away, the tears silently cascading down her face. Sirius wished he could make her pain go away. Turning the corner, she was gone out of sight.  
  
Sirius went back to the small wooden bench and sat down. Burying his face in his hands he sobbed, and howled. The pain...had multiplied after Amelia's visit and now he had to let it out. Sirius felt pure agony!  
  
After he had cried, what seemed to be more than a million tears. After letting all his sorrow out. Sirius Black got up and paced the stone floor. He made himself one promise. One promise, which was that he would live to see Amelia and his child. He would escape out of this damned place and live a happy life with Amelia again.  
  
********************************************************  
  
A/N : Thank you for reading my story. It would pleasure me greatly to see some reviews for this chapter, so please do bring me some happiness by doing so! Thank you again!  
  
Chandi 


End file.
